ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Icon Ghost
The Icon Ghost is the ghost found in the No-Ghost Sign which appears in all forms of Ghostbusters Media. History Pilot/Intro 1/Intro 2 In the Pilot, the Icon Ghost was shown walking away after jumping towards the viewer. Afterwards, he turns around and jumps in shock, and then gets trapped in the "no-ghost" symbol. The first Intro reuses most of the footage from the pilot. The second Intro show a more cheerful Icon Ghost that gets caught much like the first intro, but when Professor Dweeb blasts down the No Ghost Sign, the ghost is understandably shocked. Bumpers On Saturday morning episodes during seasons 1 and 3 they ran bumpers voiced by Arsenio Hall of a calm and collective Icon Ghost. During commercial breaks for season 2 (syndicated) episodes, a comical Slimer-esque voice was given to the ghost in the logo, performed by Frank Welker. Referred to as "No Ghost" by the production staff, he futilely tries to escape-or is caught outside the front of the symbol, only to run back behind; avoiding a stampede of other spooks. He was also using a saw on the logo until he notices the viewers and hides it behind himself. There were also times where he was upside-down and had to pull himself right side-up again. Copycat In the episode The Copycat, the Copycat morphs in the Icon Ghost with no ghost sign. Like all forms of the Copycat, he was shown to be quite comical. Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) As Patty Tolan takes Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, and Jillian Holtzmann to the site of the encounter at the Seward Street Subway Station, one Graffiti Artist says he has seen a ghost, and proceeds to spray paint a stereotypical bedsheet ghost on the wall. As he's reprimanded about not being allowed to graffiti, he covers it in a "no sign". Holtzmann proceeds to photograph the image. Rowan drew a creepy rendition of the logo as he watched NY1 News coverage of their successful capture of a ghost at Stonebrook Theatre. He later used it as one of his forms after leaving Kevin's body as Patty prefers to the design as "nice and cute"... at least until Rowman turns that design into a "tainted" version with glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth, and supersizes himself to over 100 feet. Non-Canon History The Icon Ghost also appeared in a commercial for Ghostbusters Cereal. Description He seemed to be a heavy set simple solid white ghost that is quite agile. Seems to be suggested to have a good sense of humor and is slightly over dramatical. Trivia *Ivan Reitman and Dan Aykroyd came up with a name of Mooglie for the Icon Ghost and used it in private with each other.Hitfix "Our epic interview with Ivan Reitman looks to the past and the future for Ghostbusters" 7/17/16 Ivan Reitman says: "Certainly the no-ghost… we call him the Moogly, by the way, that little ghost. That's a term that Aykroyd and I came up with, and very few people know that, so there… run with it." *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #6, several Icon Ghost dolls can be seen. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9, the Icon Ghost appears on a book cover. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, the Icon Ghost makes a non-canon cameo. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Icon Ghost makes a non-canon cameo under the manhole cover. *On page one of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Icon Ghost coins his classic phrase, "We now return to The Real Ghostbusters." *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 **In panel 1, the Icon Ghost hides his saw like he does in a bumper. **In panel 3, the Icon Ghost crouches down and hides like he does in a bumper. *Insight Editions' Tobin's Spirit Guide features a pre-Ghostbusters version of the ghost.erikburnham Tweet 3/11/16 *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 43, in panel 5, on the left above the microwave is a drawing of the Icon Ghost. Dan Schoening drew it on Montana's paper table cover before seeing Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) in July 2016. *In Ghostbusters 101 #3, it is revealed Ray Stantz also named the No Ghost logo "Mooglie". *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, the Icon Ghost appears on the bibs of the Slimers from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. *On page 4 of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, the mobile has a figure of Mooglie. *On Cover B of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, Starscream is in the No Ghost logo in place of Mooglie. *On page 19 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, No Ghost logo graffiti on Optimus Prime is the one done by the Graffiti Artist in the 2016 Movie. Appearances Primary Canon *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II Secondary Canon *The Real Ghostbusters **The Real Ghostbusters Pilot **The Real Ghostbusters Intro 1 **The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 *'IDW Comics' **Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 ***In The Box Part One **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ***In The Box Part Two **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 ***In The Box Part Three **Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 ***In The Box Part Four **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***But Wait -- There's More! **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ****Mentioned by Ray Stantz on page 16 Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.16). Ray Stantz says: "Um... ultimately I'm afraid we're responsible for putting ol' Mooglie -- Er the No Ghost logo - out into the universe, amongst other things." **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***Down The Basement Stairs (Dimension 50-S) *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' *'Ghostbusters VR - Now Hiring' References Gallery Pilotvsintrocollage01.png|The Pilot and First Intro Comparison Copycat03.png|The Copycat as the Icon Ghost IconGhostMyLeftFang01.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" IconGhostMyLeftFang02.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" NoGhostOngoing6CoverRI.jpg|Seen in Ghostbusters Issue #6 IconGhostMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters IconGhostMarsAttacks02.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters IconGhostInTheBox01.jpg|As seen in In The Box Part One IconGhostSamhainIDWVol2Issue9.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 IconGhostIDWV2Issue13SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 IconGhostIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover IconGhostGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 IconGhostGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 IconGhostGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 MooglieInsight01.jpg|Pre-Ghostbusters Icon Ghost seen on page 2 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Poster2GB2016.png|Erin Gilbert poster for Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), released on December 17, 2015 Gb2016 chapter15 img026.jpg|Rowan North assuming a ghost form based on the Icon Ghost (in 2016 movie) Gb2016 chapter15 img027.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img028.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img029.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img030.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img031.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img032.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img033.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img034.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img035.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img036.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie Gb2016 chapter15 img037.jpg|Ghost Rowan in 2016 movie RowanIDWAnnual2017.jpg|Drawing seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 SpookAwayGear01.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters MooglieFanFest2019Brochure.jpg|As seen on cover of event brochure for Ghostbusters Fan Fest June 07-08, 2019 StarscreamTFGBIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Cover B Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters